Sakura Blossoms
by Koori no Emperor-tachi
Summary: Ryoma decides to attend a new high school, created by the one and only Atobe Keigo. Many tennis players have decided to attend the school as well including students from Seishun, Hyoutei, St. Rudolph's, and much more. [Multiple pairings, PG15 overall.]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Rating: PG

Author: C

Summary: When Yuuta gets dragged up North to Hokkaido with most of St. Rudolph, Fuji only finds it right that he rescues his poor, innocent brother from the "big, bad, team-mates". Kikumaru somehow gets dragged in.

Disclaimer: None of us own the rights to Prince of Tennis, or any randomly mentioned series. We never have and never will

Author's Notes: Why, hallo. O here. C may have written this chapter, but as the only one who posts, well, yeah. For a note, reviews are appreciated, but be warned, we may not read them for a while, and will take no suggestions for plot and pairings. The only way the pairngs may change are the muses themselves, for we are decided. However, commentary on how we can improve in writting is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading this fanfiction.

The title to this fic was actually thought over, and I, O, wouldn't give in on "Sakura Sake", or Sakura Bloom. C eventually decided that, since it sounded too much like an alcoholic drink, we'd use the translation. Sakura Sake actually happens to be a song by the Japanese Idol Group, or, simply, boyband, Arashi. It is a good song, and I found that one of the relationships that will happen does follow the song's translation, save "singing outside a train station", "standing around reading magazines" and no, the person in pursuit will not get the other back. Otherwise, it does fit. :)

* * *

For many high school students, winter vacation was a time to relax and spend time with loved ones (in most cases). Alas such a student didn't receive such luck. His brother left him in such a rush that it left his mind reeling. 

He reasoned his younger brother must have been taken hostage by force and being the protective older brother, it was his duty to rescue Yuuta from their evil clutches. Unfortunately, their older sister had taken their shared car to visit her friends for the night. True, Syuusuke could have left the next morning, but who knew what horrible torture they were inflicting on his poor, innocent brother?

Instead of taking a taxi or trying to figure out the bus schedule, this former Seigaku player called upon a fellow former team mate for a ride. Thankfully, they both obtained their licenses by now though the other had people doubting his driving skills. Syuusuke actually trusted him not to do anything reckless; therefore, he showed up at his team mate's doorstep with a small bag.

"Road trip!" Eiji exclaimed over and over as he packed his stuff for an overnight stay at God knows where. He didn't know why Syuusuke suddenly appeared on his doorstep or the logic behind it, but he really wanted to go on a road trip. Besides, he learned to accept Syuusuke's less than normal behavior. Of course, he left a note on the fridge.

Half an hour and one small suitcase later, the two were on the road. Syuusuke acted as the navigator while Eiji drove. He brought a small flashlight and enough batteries to last at least a week. Before arriving at Eiji's, he had mapped out the entire route and several detours should there be any unforeseen road closures or hazards.

Along the way, they had to stop to use the toilet. Syuusuke made certain they brought enough snacks and drinks to prevent any unnecessary pit stops, but they certainly needed to take a break for that. In fact, he almost ran into the stall when he thought Eiji was taking too long.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the cabin, an unsuspecting Yuuta started to doze off on the couch. He and the former St. Rudolph's team originally planned to hold an all night movie marathon. So far, half the team appeared attentive, a quarter seemed bore but alert, and the rest were dozing off or close to it.

Hearing an abrupt knock, Yuuta fell of with a loud curse. Who could be visiting them at this late hour? He peeled himself off the floor in time to see his companions argue over who was going to answer the door. They were all comfortable except for him.

Reluctantly, he made his way to the door and opened it. As soon as he saw his older brother, he slammed the door shut or would have if it weren't for Eiji's quick reflexes. "What are you doing here?"

As usual, his older brother was all smiles. "I'm here to rescue you."

Yuuta blinked a few times as the information sunk into his sleep hazed mind. "What do I need to be rescued from?"

"From your kidnappers," Syuusuke answered, not even opening his eyes.

The younger Fuiji snorted. "Does it look like I've been kidnapped? No, don't even answer that. I can take care of myself. I don't need to be rescued."

Ignoring the other players, who were trying to see what was going on (at least the alert ones), Syuusuke concentrated on his younger brother. "Your unexplained absence was sudden, and you never mentioned any plans."

He swore his older brother was trying to drive him insane. Now, he wished he had been fast asleep so he didn't have to deal with him. "If I told you, you wouldn't let me go."

"He's got you there," Ejiji chimed in, making his presence known.

Syuusuke gave his team mate a disapproving look. "You could have been injured or worse."

In response, Yuuta twitched several times. "I'm not a baby! Quit treating me like one!"

"I never said you were one," Syuusuke said patiently.

Just when Yuuta was about to explode, a loud yawn could be heard. The brother's turned to the source, Eiji.

It had been a long night, and the doubles player needed his beauty sleep. He grinned sheepishly. "Don't mind me. Pretend I'm not here."

As much as he didn't want them to be here in the first place, Yuuta didn't have it in his heart to leave them out theere in the middle of the night. He turned to his team mates. "Mind of these two stay for the night?"

"They have to sleep on the couches," their buchou replied. He didn't like the two players arriving uninvited, but it was too late to drive, and the acrobatic player looked like he could fall asleep standing.

The triple counter player looked over his friend and agreed. He already inconvenienced Eiji by having him come up there. "That's fine. We don't mind."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending some time with the former St. Rudolph's team, Syuusuke reluctantly agreed to let Yuuta spend the rest of his winter vacation there so long as he received a phone call every night until school started. Yuuta wanted to protest, but at least his brother would be there physically, and he would definitely make it a short phone call.

Since they stayed up late, they woke up later than usual. Eiji insisted they have lunch before they hit the road. Yuuta agreed to this only to get them out of there as soon as possible.

"Someone answer the door!" Eiji called from the kitchen. Both he and Syuusuke insisted on prepareing lunch as a way of thanking their hosts for their hospitality. When no one answered, the knocks became louder and more frantic.

Why was he always answering the door? Yuuuta wondered if one of his team mates called for pizza while he wasn't looking. They probably didn't trust the two former Seigaku regulars to cook something edible. After opening the door, he groaned. Not another former Seigaku player. "Oishi-san, what brings you here?"

"Have you seen Eiji or your brother? They went missing last night---" He would have finished his sentence if it weren't for his partner glomping him.

"Oishi! What are you doing here?"

"Gah!" was what Oishi managed to get out before pry ing Eiji off his windpipe. "I was wondering the same thing about you. Your older siblings are worried. They thought something might have happened to you."

Eiji frowned. He didn't mean to cause his siblings to worry. "I left them a note on the fridge."

A note? What note? "Hey never mentioned a note." But with Eiji's penmanship, it wouldn't be a surprise. Sure, he could read it, but that came with experience.

This time Eiji pouted. "I left a note, and Syuusuke saw me write it too." He really did leave a note.

"Okay, okay," Oishi said, holding up his hands as if surrendering.

Meanwhile, Yuuta decided to leave the Golden pair to sort through their troubles. He already had enough on his hands.

"So why are you really here?" Eji asked.

"I'm here, because your family is worried. They asked me to help find you and bring you home."

This cause Eiji to pout even more. "I'm almost a legal adult. I don't need to be baby-satted!" He wanted to shut the door, leaving Oishi standing outside. Sadly, his partner knew him better than that and slipped inside.

'I don't blame them for worrying. Eiji's more of a child than an adult, but I wouldn't want it any other way. He's worth waiting for,' Oishi thought.

Squinting, the acrobatic player leaned forward. "What's with that goofy grin?" Why didn't they tell him anything? He wasn't a child.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Oishi said hastily. He knew that look, and his parter wouldn't let it drop unless he was distracted. Fortunately for him, Mizuki proviced such distraction.

"Oi, is your entire team going to come here? I don't have enough beds or food."

Oishi shook his head. "Sorry to intrude on you. I'll be leaving shortly." He gave Eiji a firm look when he started to protest.

"Good luck prying Fuji away from Yuuta," the manager laughed before padding into the kitchen.

The Golden Pair groaned. Getting Momo and Kaidoh to be friends was much easier than this. And that was saying a lot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Eiji drove his car, Oishi drove Syuusuke back home. The two had to physically pry the tensai away from his younger brother, who packed Syuusuke's belongings. That was after Oishi made a call to Seigaku's former buchou. Kunimitsu bascially told them to, "Deal with it." and hung up.

Oishi glanced over at the unusually quiet Syuusuke. He shuddered at the thought of the sadist plotting something against him. Returning his attention to the road, he tried to think of ways to calm his guest down before any casualities happened, namely him and his partner. Well, Eiji would probably be spared, considering he drove, and oddly enough, he was comforted by this thought.

"He's grown up."

"What?"

"Yuuta. He's becoming an adult," Syuusuke said wistfully as he stared out the window. "He doesn't need me anymore."

So this was about that? Oishi smiled a little. "You know everyone grows up, including your brother. That doesn't mean he doesn't need you either. He'll need someone to support him and cover his back. Kind of like playing doubles."

Syuusuke blinked a few times and chuckled. "When did you become so wise?"

"Hey! I didn't become the fukubuchou based on my good looks." He mock protested.

This time, Syuusuke laught softly. "Or your tennis skills."

After a good laugh, the two lapsed back into silence. 'I know letting go isn't going to be easy for you, but you have the support of your team mates and friends. I know you can do it.

You're not alone.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rating PG-15

Author: O

Summary: Apart from the really random beginning which kinda gives you an idea of what's to happen with the fic, Oshitari breaks up with Ann(Or is it the other way around?) and goes running to Mukahi.

Pairings: Atobe/Ryoma, Oshitari/Ann, Oshitari/Mukahi, for-the-heck-of-it Oshitari/Atobe

Beta: Fae Elric

Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis, and Konomi is an insane, insane man for having created it in the first place.

Author's Notes: I'm not gonna admit to being the most... original, but hey, it was too damn fun to write. Now, if you don't like Fandom!Oshitari, who supposedly has sex almost nightly, then the third part of this might not be for you. But he is angsting. :)

* * *

The Hyoutei High School Tennis team didn't even blink an eye when Atobe came strutting into practice, late, talking to somebody on his cell phone. The former middle school buchou had quickly become the high school buchou after his first year, and the team had learned never to question what he was doing.

And anyways, the last time somebody had questioned Atobe, he had been off the team the next day and was never seen anywhere near the courts again.

Oshitari turned his attention from his practice game with Mukahi as Atobe passed them and eventually settled on his buchou bench, where Akutagawa was already long since asleep. Pushing his glasses up, Oshitari explained something to Mukahi, who just shrugged it off and told the bluenet to go talk to Atobe. He thanked Mukahi, and as soon as he was next to the buchou bench, grinned lazily. "_Atobe_."

Atobe ignored Oshitari, being far too used to the other's way of getting his attention; he did have an important call to deal with. Anything with Echizen was important.

Oshitari didn't bat an eyelash, and sat down next to his buchou, crossing his legs. Atobe's eye nearly twitched, but he refrained himself and replied to something Echizen said on the phone. Oshitari's grin dissolved into something resembling a smirk as he leaned over and whispered the older boys name into his ear.

"I'll call back," Atobe stated, snapping his phone shut. Pushing Oshitari away from his ear, Atobe glared. "_What?_"

Slipping back to his lazy grin, Oshitari shrugged. "Ah, just wonderin' how the school was goin'," Atobe's eye did twitch at this and he barely kept himself from smashing his cell phone. Oshitari didn't back down at the glare and leaned back on the bench.

Getting his eye back under his control, Atobe slipped his phone back into his pocket and folded his arms. "You know how it's going, Oshitari."

"Aa, right," Oshitari yawned dramatically and leaned his head on Atobe's shoulder, causing Atobe to tense and Mukahi, who had been watching the two, to glare.

"Oshitari!"

"YUUSHI!"

* * *

Oshitari rubbed the side of his face, which was still red from the slap he had gotten from Gakuto earlier, as he waited for Ann to turn up at the coffee shop. They had been going out for the past few months, and Oshitari was happier than could be about it. He knew that people thought that he was a ball of hormones that had sex with her weekly, but that was incredibly untrue, seeing as they hadn't gone farther than kissing.

Ever since he had left school, Oshitari had noticed that sky had darkened, and that it was probably going to rain, which was rare, but not unheard of at that time of the year, but he had shrugged it off in his excitement. He only got to see Ann once a week on Saturday, and he wasn't going to let a little rain get in the way of seeing her. Pulling out a novel and flipping to where he'd left, Oshitari settled down to wait, since he knew it was a bit of a ways from her school to the coffee shop.

Looking up as he finished the chapter, which had been incredibly sad, Oshitari blinked, seeing that Ann was sitting in front of him, a forced smile on her face. "Ann?"

"Oshitari."

Oshitari paused, hearing Ann call him by his family name. She hadn't called him by it for a few months, and it was now foreign to him, a sign that something had happened. He had an idea of what it could have been, but didn't voice it, and waited for Ann to continue.

The girl looked at her purse and took a deep breath, before facing Oshitari in the eyes.

"Nii-chan found out."

Oshitari didn't just pause, he would later swear that he had stopped breathing upon hearing those three words. About a year ago, Ann's father had passed away from smoking, and her brother had taken his role over his best he could. Oshitari and Ann had been secretly dating, away from his knowledge, because they both knew he wouldn't have allowed it. Oshitari had known that if he found out, that they'd be separated, so he had steeled himself, knowing it would happen.

Nodding, Oshitari put his book back in his backpack and stood up pushing his glasses up to hide his eyes behind the glare. Neither of the two noticed when the rain started outside. "Could I buy you a final drink?"

Ann shook her head and Oshitari took that as his cue to leave.

* * *

Mukahi blinked, opening his door later that night to find a soaking wet Oshitari, who looked vaguely like he might have been crying, but the red head couldn't tell because of how wet the other was. Mukahi's suspicions were confirmed when Oshitari sniffed, and he had to bite back his initial need to hug Oshitari. "Yuushi?"

"He found out."

Mukahi was fully in on what was going on in Oshitari's relationship, so he didn't need to hear anymore than just that to know he was going to let the other into the house. Oshitari was down and out, and Mukahi wasn't just going to leave him standing outside. His parents were out for the night anyways, so he didn't worry much when he allowed Oshitari to come inside, knowing that the bluenet would probably end out crying on him.

Oshitari hung his coat up and slipped out of his shoes when Mukahi allowed him in, not saying another word in fear that he would slip up and start crying again. Mukahi waited for Oshitari to say something, until Oshitari sniffed, raising an eyebrow. "Ramen?"

Mukahi's eyes widened as he realized that he had been making ramen before Oshitari had showed up on his door, soaking wet and showing signs of having been crying. The younger of the two watched as the red head tore out of the front area, house slippers almost falling off. Oshitari took a breath as he realized that Mukahi had been wearing tight pajama bottoms, which showed off his ass quite nicely.

Following the other to the kitchen at a slower rate, Oshitari leaned against the doorframe, watching with hooded eyes as Mukahi poured the ramen into a bowl on the counter. A counter in which the taller boy could surely capture his partner against without having to worry that he would get away.

Mukahi looked up when he noticed Oshitari staring at him with hooded eyes, put his ramen down and backed into the section of the counter which was at nearly a ninety degree angle. Oshitari pushed himself off the door and followed Mukahi until the shorter boy was completely trapped between himself and the counter.

Mukahi looked up at Oshitari and blushed, noticing the spark in the other's eyes. "Yuu..." But he was unable to finish the name as Oshitari's mouth blocked his and a tongue slipped into his mouth. Mukahi's eyes were still open, and when he noticed that his partner's had slid shut he blushed harder, trying to push the other away from him.

Oshitari wouldn't move and slipped a hand under Mukahi's un-tucked shirt as his other hand moved to tilt the other's head so he had better access to his mouth. The red head bit his groan at the feeling but gasped when Oshitari moved from his mouth to his ear, nibbling gently on it.

It could have been seconds, it could have been minutes, but Mukahi came back to reality when he noticed a hand half way under the waistband of his pants. Biting down on Oshitari's tongue, which had returned to his mouth, he pulled his head back.

Oshitari pulled back, removing his hand from Mukahi's pants. "What was that for?" He asked around his tongue, which was throbbing. Mukahi glared, pushing Oshitari away and pulling himself back onto his feet, which he hadn't really been using when the other had been molesting him.

"What was that for?" Mukahi yelled, seething. Oshitari actually had the nerve to ask "what was that for?" when he had been the one doing the molesting. Mukahi knew that Oshitari was in a bad mood, having been made to break up with his girlfriend, but that was no excuse to go and molest somebody. "You're taking out the fact that you broke up with your girlfriend on me!"

Oshitari blinked, his glasses slipping down to a point where they could easily fall off at any minute and opened his mouth, only to close it. Mukahi only could watch as Oshitari's glasses finally slipped off, clattering to the ground and only coming to a rest when they hit the refrigerator. Oshitari sunk to the ground as well, pulling his legs up into his chest and placing his head on them. "I'm sorry, Gakkun."

The words were simple, but they way that Oshitari had said them held enough conviction that Mukahi sat down next to him and pulled the bluenet towards him. Oshitari didn't put up any resistance, so even though Mukahi was shorter, and had less power, he did it relatively easily.

Oshitari leaned his head against Mukahi and still held back his tears, until Mukahi put his head on the others. The first tear slid down Oshitari's face and then a second. Mukahi didn't move until Oshitari stopped crying and his breathing evened out. Mukahi fell asleep a little while later, knowing that by the time he woke up, his mother would have pictures of them, but at the time, he really just didn't care.


End file.
